


A Nightmare I can't wake up from

by CRMGrimmi



Series: Nightmarish Life [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anger, Deal, Depression, Disappearance, Life is a nightmare, M/M, Sad!Lithuania, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMGrimmi/pseuds/CRMGrimmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania goes missing, and Latvia and Estonia need to find him under Russia's orders. Also, Russia is angry, so nothing good is going Lithuania's way.<br/>-Mod CRM</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare I can't wake up from

“A-atchoo!”

“Hey Latvia! Are you getting a cold?” asked Estonia, concerned about his younger brother’s health.

“I hope not, it would probably anger Mr Russia if I did… he gets angry very easily during winter.”

Estonia nodded in agreement. It’s true, even though many other countries don’t realise it, Russia is always in a bad mood during winter. This is really unfortunate because winters in Russia tend to be really long. The Three Baltics are always intimidated by Russia anyway, and always piled up with work, but during winter, the work seems to be never-ending and the constant glaring, intimidation, yelling, bitter smiles and… well, in other words: a Nightmare. But the one that seems to suffer the most from all this is Lithuania. For some unknown reasons, he always seems tired and depressed during winter. It probably reminds him when he had to leave Poland because Russia forced him to live at his house. 

“Hey Estonia…Have you seen Lithuania this morning? He wasn’t in his bed when we woke up, and he had already done his bed, made breakfast and brought Mr Russia’s morning tea. Not even Mr Russia knew where he had gone.” 

“What? He still hasn’t appeared? I thought he had gotten up early to do some work or chores, but you’re telling me he still hasn’t appeared?”

“Yes, and I’m worried that Mr Russia will get angry at him. You never what will trigger his bad mood.”

“Yeah, you’re right…Just don’t say anything, OK? You naturally space out and that will just literally make you dig your own grave.”

Latvia starting shaking in fear at those words and nodded. Estonia felt bad at saying that and put his arms around his younger brother. Latvia starting sobbing.

(In the Afternoon)

“Estonia, have you seen Lithuania?” 

“GAH! U-um, n-no, I’m s-sorry Mr Russia, I haven’t seen him a-at all today.” Estonia stuttered. Russia always gets him nervous like this.

“Hmm, I wonder where he could be, even though he prepared lunch, nobody saw him. This is quite worrying; I need to know were all my little subordinates are. Otherwise things might get out of hand.”

‘OH NO! If he means that, that means he’s really mad!’ Estonia started trembling at the thought of an angry Russia.

“D-don’t worry M-Mr Russia! We’ll l-look for him!” Surprisingly, Latvia came up with a good plan at the right time.

“Yes, good idea. If you find him, which I KNOW YOU WILL, send him to my office.”

The two younger Baltics nodded and ran off.

(2 hours later)

“Lithuania! Where are you? LITHUANIAAAAAAAAAA!” Estonia screamed from the entrance of the forest.

“Where could he be? We couldn’t find him anywhere in Mr Russia’s house. That means he must be outside, but seems he isn’t here either. Do you think he went to visit Poland or something?” Latvia started worrying.

“He couldn’t have! Lithuania is too scared of the consequences for that! We have to keep searching! Come on we’re going in the forest.”

They searched for about 30 minutes when they saw a clearing. The clearing was covered in snow like the rest of Russia; however there was somebody sitting on a rock, looking depressed.

“LITHUANIA!” Shouted Estonia and Latvia

Lithuania slowly turned around, as if he couldn’t believe he had been found.

“W-what are you two doing here?”

“That’s our line! How come you disappeared like that? We were worried! And now Russia’s angry!” yelled Estonia, he was annoyed at Estonia for having caused such trouble. Lithuania was supposed to be an example! He was the oldest.

“H-he is? Oh, I guess I better get back then” Lithuania said in a sad and quiet voice.

“Yeah, you better! Before you freeze to death, what was the big idea? You know how cold it gets during winter!”

“Estonia, calm down. Also, Mr Russia wants to you to go to his office as soon as you have arrived.” Latvia sounded worried.  
Lithuania nodded and left for the direction of Russia’s house.

(Later)

“M-Mr Russia? You called me?”

“Yes, come in.”

Lithuania entered Russia’s office quietly, scared of what might happen to him. He walked over to the desk and stopped about a foot from it. When Russia demands him to come to his office, it can never be something good.

"Now, my little Lithuania, tell me, where have you been all day? I know you did all your work and chores, but you really mustn’t disappeared like that, you got all of us worried of your whereabouts.”

Lithuania swallowed. He was sweating and trembling, and this was going to get worse. Russia was never truly ‘worried’. When he says worried, it means he’s pissed off, REALLY pissed off.

“So, Lithuania, where have you been?”

Silence.

“Do you not have an answer to this simple question?”

“I-I was outside.”

“Oh really? And what were you doing outside?”

Russia stood up from his seat and stood in front of Lithuania.

“N-nothing”

“You’re lying.” Russia smiled biter sweetly; his voice was full of poison. Lithuania was visibly shaking now. Russia towered over Lithuania, who felt extremely vulnerable.

“I-I’m not, I was…just thinking.”

Lithuania felt Russia’s gloved hand contact against his jaw. Hard enough to make him fall to the floor with a loud ‘thud’ from his head contacting with the hard wood. Lithuania felt dizzy and his mind was unclear. He felt Russia kick him hard in the stomach, which caused to slam Lithuania against the wall. This winded Lithuania. He couldn’t breathe for a matter of seconds and then started coughing and choking. Lithuania felt Russia grabbing his hair and pulling him up. He moaned in pain. He looked at Russia, who was smiling evilly. Lithuania could tell this was only the start. Russia slapped Lithuania hard on his left, also getting his jaw, which caused Lithuania’s hearing to buzz painfully. Lithuania could feel the taste of blood in his mouth, caused from the kick. Russia let go of Lithuania’s hair and slammed his right forearm against Lithuania’s chest, crashing Lithuania’s back against the wall. Lithuania’s head was hanging, and Russia forced it up with his left hand. Russia could see the pain in those green eyes. But that’s what made beating and mocking people fun.

“What’s with the pathetic look, my little Lithuania? You should be used to this by now shouldn’t you? Since you get this every day. You’re quite a masochist aren’t you? You enjoy getting beaten by me every day, don’t you?”  
‘No, stop this, you know I don’t enjoy this, I’m not the masochist, you are just sadistic.’ Tears started to fill Lithuania’s eyes from the pain.

“Oh what’s wrong? Is this too much for my little Lithuania? But I warned you didn’t I? I said: Don’t lie to me. But you did, so this is your punishment.”

“I-I…I WASN’T LYING. Why are you doing this?” Lithuania regretted speaking those words as soon as he had said them. However, Russia just looked amused. He chuckled, and whispered into Lithuania’s ear.

“You remember our little agreement, don’t you?” Lithuania froze “If I do whatever I want to do to you whenever I want to, I won’t do this to them.”

Lithuania lowered his head. It’s true, to protect his brothers from being abused so dreadfully, he had to take all of the others punishments himself. He didn’t like being treated this way, but if it was to protect Estonia and Latvia, then it seemed not so bad after all.

Lithuania went limp, and Russia chuckled. “Good Boy” he whispered in Lithuania’s ear. He puts his hands either side of Lithuania on the wall, and licked the shell of his ear. Lithuania shuddered. Russia chuckled and bit Lithuania’s earlobe. Lithuania flinched but didn’t stop him. Russia undid Lithuania’s tie and took off his jacket. He unbuttoned Lithuania’s shirt, uncovering the shorter man’s slim figure. 

Lithuania wanted to push him away and put an end to this, but he restrained himself. He didn’t like this at all. He didn’t want this. Not again.

Russia kissed Lithuania’s sweet spot on his neck. He started licking and sucking on it. Lithuania was trembling and shaking, with his mind going completely insane. It was always like this. Even though he never wanted this, he still wanted more of it. It seemed Russia also knew this. He smirked evilly and bit down hard on sensitive skin.

“GAH! Guh…” Lithuania moaned. It hurt, he didn’t want this, but it felt insanely good. 

“Hehe…You’ve turned to becoming quite a slut, haven’t you? You enjoy this don’t you?” Russia lapped up the blood trickling from the wound. Russia ripped off Lithuania’s shirt, and turned Lithuania around so that Lithuania was facing the wall. Lithuania was scared and ashamed. Ashamed at himself for doing this. And of his body, in many ways. He was getting turned on by Russia playing with him; he was ashamed he couldn’t fight back because of his weakness, and ashamed of his body which his painful memories had literally been scarred into.

‘At least my brothers are safe’ He felt Russia caress all the scars on his back, all caused from the harsh beating of the whip. 

“Heh, do you remember when this first happened? That was entertaining…” Lithuania hated Russia’s evil comments, reminding him of his worst times. The first time had been so much more violent, Lithuania had foolishly fought against it, and had gotten Russia angry, then the whip…

Lithuania shook his head, desperately trying to forget. He felt Russia licking and biting the scars, some old from many years ago, others new from recent activities. It was painful, he hated it. He could take any sexual abuse, but he couldn’t take being whipped mercilessly by an angry Russia who needed to let some heat off. He hadn’t always sexually abused him, but had also just called him to beat him senseless.

Russia clawed one of Lithuania’s most painful scars.

“Aaaaaah!! N-no…guh...ah.” Lithuania screamed in pain, he could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks from his eyes where they had been building up.

“Aw…What’s wrong my Lithuania? Is this too much? Too much that you have lost all self-control? Too much that you even started crying? Hehe…” Russia chuckled darkly which made Lithuania shiver with fear. “I’m gonna make you scream…”

‘A nightmare, this is what it is…Estonia and Latvia often spoke about how Russia during winter was a nightmare. But they have no idea…Every day is a nightmare to me.’ Lithuania started crying bitterly.

Nobody can save me now…I wish it was back when I was with Poland…But that’s just a distant memory now…a wish that will never come true, as if it had never happened in the first place. My whole life with Russia is a nightmare…

But this is reality…

A nightmare I can’t wake up from.


End file.
